Without Eyes I shall Finally See
by Thegrr8kait
Summary: Erik has run away from the Opera Populaire', never to look back. His heart was smashed into a million pieces by Christine's rejection, can a blind girl possibly show him the meaning of eyes unclouded by hate?
1. In dreams he came

(Disclaimer: I do not own any phantom of the opera character except for the ones I have created Such as Amy and Elizabeth. )

All of his work… gone. Escaped through the mirrors he had run away from his entire life. Christine Daae'… why? He was a man of art, her being his best project. He only had to tweak her slightly to make her perfect, to prepare to unleash her out unto the world. A lifetime of trinkets and memories he had made he left behind, all because of her. The girl he so foolishly fell in love with over the years in which he tutored her, coached her voice to become everything he knew it could. But alas… being chased out of his own sanctuary, his temple of inspiration and knowledge, made him grow angry with every step he took.

Even as far away from the opera populaire' he was, he could still hear the commotion of the fire from the chandelier. Sirens blared from afar, the firemen of Paris coming to the rescue. He knew that he had not done that much damage, for the fire would not have been too big. At least the physical damage he had done to the opera house would be minimal. But the memories he had stained onto the stage of that theatre', the lives he had taken, the mistakes he had made, they would never be erased. Not even a fire could destroy such things like that. But they all deserved it… for taunting him, for exiling him to the labyrinth underneath the opera house. That Carlotta had to pay with the life of her husband, perhaps then she would learn to not be so arrogant, and that Joseph Boquet, perhaps he will regret in his later life that he wasn't so kind to the Opera Ghost.

Miles away now from the Opera house he had to stop. He leaned against a light post and panted heavily, his arm wrapped around it to hold his balance. Light flooded around him, revealing him to the world around him. He had left his mask behind, and now Paris could see what a monstrosity he truly was. His skin was pulled taught around his eye, and that eye was blood red. His blonde hair was all askew, giving him the image that he had been severely beaten. But no… this was how he had always looked. Even as a child people would watch in horror as he played with the sock monkey he had created himself, without a care in the world. It was then they had decided to get rid of him, to sell him off to the circus, for that was the only thing his parents had found Erik useful for; entertainment.

"Christine… why…?" He asked himself as he clutched his hands into fists in front of him. His only love had deserted him for that young pretty faced boy, Rauol… he knew he should have taken care of him when he had the chance in the mirror room. He had been so vulnerable, but Giry had helped him escape. In her old age she must've become confused, not knowing who's side to be on. She had been the one to take him to the Opera House in the first place. She had been his only acquaintance his entire life… and now even she was leaving him behind. A tear began to glisten in his deformed eye as he looked up towards the sky. It was a moonlit night, and that wonderful orb that glowed so brightly in the sky hovered thousands of miles away from the surface. It was the one place Erik felt he could go; who would take in such a foul creature as him?

In an alleyway nearby, a woman stood with her back against the cold stone of an office building. She had been on her way home when she saw the cloaked figure running in her direction. Out of fright she had dashed into the alleyway and that was where she waited, listening to him. Listening to his cry and his heavy breathing. The poor man… He must've been chased away from something… But what if he was a burglar? It couldn't be… a burglar does not sit on the street and weep like a child like he was doing. She wrapped an arm around herself and rested her hand on her limb elbow.

Her arm was the arm that had never worked. All it did was hang motionless at her side. The muscles in her shoulder had somehow been damaged at birth, and her arm had never worked. Making it nearly impossible for her to have a normal childhood. All of the others poked fun at her, throwing rocks at her arm while she walked by, unable to block them for lack of feeling in her arm. She had figured that she would never be accepted in life for who she was, but that all changed the day Elizabeth -

"Who goes there!"

Oh no! He must have saw her peeking around the corner. She looked down the alleyway and then back into the street, indecisive on which way to go. She then took a deep breath and dashed out into the street, running in the opposite direction of him as fast as she could. Her arm only managed to slow her down seeing as how it made it harder for her to balance herself as she ran. Hoping he wouldn't be able to catch her she ran relentlessly, the cold night air stinging her face.

Hands suddenly shot out from the darkness behind her and grabbed her around the throat, pulling her to an abrupt stop. Her windpipe automatically shut off as she was pulled backwards into a strong chest. She could feel it was damp with sweat, and she arched her back, trying to escape, her hand thrown up to try and claw his hands away from her throat.

"You… were prying on me… weren't you…?"

"No sir I mean yes I mean-"

"TELL ME!"

"Okay okay! Yes I was listening in! I thought you were going to attack me so I hid! Please don't kill me!"

She sputtered this with gasps, her hand still clawing at her neck. Finally she felt his hold on her loosen and he pushed her away from him. She fell to the ground, her hand going up to rub her neck. She looked back at him as she stood there over her, his face shadowed. She blinked as he took a step back, so he was now in view.

"Look at me… I'm a freak huh? Gawk at me like the rest!"

His head fell limp as he hung his head, his hands coming up to his face. She could hear his quiet sobs racking his strong masculine body. Watching a grown man cry was not something you wanted to see every day. She began to think to herself… Poor fellow, he must've had his heart broken by that Christine girl he had mumbled about. She started to stand up as she continued to look at him. She spoke a bit hesitantly at first, but then as she continued on, she began to grow stronger behind her words.

"The only freaks around here are the normal ones… I know a place you can go where you will feel at home. I know where you can go to live and be with people who are just like you. You are not alone. I've got a problem too, my arm has never worked. You can even check for yourself.."

She turned her dead arm towards him and it just swayed from side to side, motionless. He didn't have to touch it to be able to tell that it was worthless. He looked up to her face. It was pale in the moonlight, and her eyes glinted a dark blue color. Her hair was the color of hay as it tumbled in waves over her shoulders and down to about her waist. His eyes traveled down her body and then back up, flowing over every curve on her body. He could tell by her looks that she was still a teenager, but she had the development of a woman, which made his mind race slightly, growing nervous. He'd only felt this way once with somebody else; Christine.

"If you don't believe me.. Then come with me."

She offered her hand towards him, staring at him in the faint moonlight. She felt her cheeks begin to grow hot as she saw his eyes travel along her body once more. It was making her slightly uncomfortable to have this fellow scoping her like so, but it sent a tingle up her spine that made her shiver.

Finally he nodded and took her hand, looking up into her blue eyes. She began to walk towards Erik but when she got close enough she turned to the side and walked past him, guiding him towards her apartment.

End Chapter 1


	2. Oh what a masquerade

**E**lizabeth sat at the edge of her bed, a brush running through her long blonde hair. It cascaded down her body like water over stones, and it spilled onto the ragged sheets of the bed. She stared blankly into her reflection, her face emotionless as she did. With lily white skin, Elizabeth strongly resembled a doll, and her dress didn't help. It was a long white dressing gown that brushed the floor as she hung her feet over the end of her bed.

There was one thing and one thing only that could possibly cue anybody to what really made Elizabeth so special besides her beauty. Her eyes were the color of smoke, and in the eighteen-hundreds, gray colored eyes were very uncommon. Her pupils were dilated more than a normal human being's, but that's because in her eyes, all she saw was darkness; Elizabeth was blind.

Sometimes when Amy would take her to the market, people would gawk at her, and look into her eyes and wave their hands in front of her face rudely. Of course she would just keep walking, unknowing to the people who were mocking her and her sister. It wasn't their fault that they had been chosen by God to be different than the rest. God had sent those sparks flying into Elizabeth's eyes that lonely cold night, and he had touched Amy's arm to make it stop working.

At least that's what Amy had always told her when she was being put to bed. Even though Amy was a good two years younger than her, she still treated Elizabeth like she was younger. She had always been her eyes, and not once did she ever complain; She had no reason to.

But now as Elizabeth sat there at the foot of the bed, she had regretted not going with her to the market. She wasn't home at the time she said she would be, and she never lied, never messed up a schedule. She was beginning to panic, her hands shaky as she continued to brush her hair. When she heard the footsteps coming though, she leapt up from her spot at the foot of the bed and hurried across the hard wood floor of her ground level-apartment. What she didn't hear was the extra set of footsteps that were in sync with her sisters'. She reached the front door and threw it open, running to her sister and throwing herself into her arms.

"May I _help _you?"

"Y-You're not… AMY!"

"Lizzy, calm down, I'm here, it's me, Amy."

"Amy! Who is this man with you? What does he want? Is he going to rob us?"

"Calm down Lizzy, he's all right…Go inside."

For some strange reason, she began to reach her hands upwards to feel at Erik's face. Erik felt slightly alarmed for he had never met a blind person up close and personal, and it was certainly a first for him. Her hands were like waxen candles, so pale in the moonlight, and they radiated with beauty. Erik looked down at her and for the first time since he had run away from the Opera house that night, he felt safe. The blonde was blind, and would not know his face if something tragic were to happen, and the other wouldn't put up much of a fight with one arm. But he thought that it would not be necessary to fight these two ladies this night; Amy had brought him to her own home… trusting a total stranger.

Before the blonde's hand could reach the mangled side of his face, Amy had snatched her hand away from him and had spun her around, prodding her to go inside. Elizabeth cursed her inside of her head, but she marched inside anyways in front of her sister.

"Erik, this is Elizabeth, she's my older sister. Incase you couldn't tell, yes, she is blind in both eyes."

He stood stunned there for a second in their little flat they called an apartment. It was very ragged with regular wooded floors, a wooden table with three chairs altogether, four sets of plates, and not a single picture hung on the wall.

"Come Erik, you must be tired, let me show you to a place where you can sleep."

He hadn't realized it earlier, but he was completely exhausted from running from the Opera Populaire' and the angry mobs that had plundered his home. He nodded in agreement and she took him by the hand, guiding him down the only hallway they had. Elizabeth stood in the front room, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. Her sister had just brought a man home which she had just met off of the street. The man could slit Amy's throat and then go for her, but nobody would ever know. She shook her head furiously and then moved to follow her sister and Erik down the hallway, but was then pushed back into the living room by her sister.

"Lizzy what is your problem? Treating a guest like that... You acted purely like a child!"

"Amy that man could be dangerous, and you're letting him sleep in your bed! Where will you sleep!"

"I will sleep with you tonight, but unless you have _any more _complaints, I will see myself off to bed. I advice you to accompany me, if you are so afraid of Erik, then come with me to bed. I will explain everything once we are settled down in bed alright?"

"Okay Amy..."

And with that said, Amy stalked to her sister's bedroom, quickly undressing into her sleeping gown. Elizabeth joined her minutes later and they both crawled into bed. Laying there awake they both listened silently. There were sobs coming from the other room, unmistakeably Erik's.


	3. In sleep he sang to me

(Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is finally up. I send thanks out to the five of you who have reviewed so far, I thank you for the wonderful inspiration that you give me and the helpful tips as well. But as before the disclaimer still holds, I do not own Erik Although I wouldn't mind or any of the rest of the cast of J.S.'s The Phantom of the Opera. Thank you!)

"My angel of music…"

Christine stood in front of Erik, her hands outstretched towards him, welcoming him back into her arms. He looked at her for a moment, his mouth opened slightly. He reached his hand up and placed it over the left side of his face and his eyes widened. He felt around a little more and there was smooth skin. He saw a glint of light to the side of him and he spun on his heel to come face to face to a mirror. He brought his hand down from the side of his face to see that the side of his face that had been permanently deformed now looked exactly as the other side did. He turned around once again and there stood Christine in the white wedding gown that he had made for her. Her arms were still outstretched to him, smiling like a bride on her wedding day. He began to walk towards her and he reached his hand out, his masculine hand grasping her small slender hand.

But as soon as he looked up to Christine's face, he saw Raoul. He smiled maliciously at him, as he jerked Erik forwards, impaling him on the sword that had once been Christine's other arm. He crumbled at Raoul's feet, his mouth gasping for air. In his ears rang a laugh so loud that it hurt his own ears. He looked up to see Raoul standing there with Christine laced around his arm and all she could do was stand there and smile. Raoul was the one who was laughing, and it became even louder as he tossed his head back.

Raoul and Christine were torn out of Erik's view like somebody had jerked them back on a rope. But as fast as they had been pulled away something sped towards him. Erik kept his head up as he realized what it was. A mirror was coming at him; the one that he had watched Christine from behind for so many years. It looked as if it had no intentions of stopping, but it came to a screeching halt right in front of him so his nose was brushing the glass. The image he'd seen before, the image of perfection that he'd imagined his entire life was gone, and in it's wake was the face he had been forced to stare at his entire life. But the deformity began to pulsate and grow; spreading across his face. He began to scream and he reached his hands up, clawing at his face, trying to make it stop. But all he did was manage to scar himself, making him look even more hideous.

Suddenly the mirror began to fall towards him. Preparing himself for a crash he covered his head, only to tumble inside of the mirror. He could hear music and see all sorts of colors flowing around in a ball room dance. He lifted his head upwards to see people swirling around him in large gowns and suits. He pulled himself up, his hands resting on his stomach in which the sword was now absent. Coming towards him was Christine in a pink formal gown, pearls and the like hanging from the dress. Around her neck was a ring; the exact ring that Christine had given back to him when departing from his lair under the opera house. She held out a gloved hand towards him; again smiling. He reached his hand out once more and she pulled it into hers as he was pulled close to her, one of his hands in hers and the other placed on her waist as they began to spin as well.

They resembled a couple dancing on a music box the way they danced, moving into the tune of band. Everyone around then smiled and laughed without a care in the world. Erik was finally feeling safe when all of the sudden there was a flash of light and everything went dark. He looked around, stumbling aimlessly in the dark, trying to find his dear Christine. Behind him came on a light, spinning around to face it, his eyes grew once more in terror.

Hanging from nooses was Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg, their limbs still trembling from the shock. Lights began to turn on everywhere, people he'd known from the opera house dangling from Punjab lassoes; including Monsieur Andre' and Carlotta. Finally two lights flashed on at the same time, and there appeared Christine and Raoul, their hands intwined as they hung there, their mouths opened wide in a sickening width. Christine's head rolled to the side as from her free hand dropped something. He glanced from her lifeless body to the object and he walked over to it, kneeling beside her body, tears blinding him momentarily. But when the tears flooded down his cheeks he was able to make out what the object was; the engagement ring that he had once placed upon her finger, begging her to be his. Erik tossed his head back and began to howl with lament, tears flowing steadily out of his eyes.

"Erik…"

"Stop it Christine, just let me die!'

"Erik…?"

"Leave me! Now! Stop!"

"Erik… WAKE UP!"

He sat up in bed, his face drenched in sweat and tears. He looked around wildly, trying to find the voice that spoke to him. Finally he saw Amy, standing in her sleeping gown, holding a candle in her hand. Her face looked pale in the candle light, but the light danced across her face, making her look even more attractive in the darkness.

"Erik…? Are you alright? I heard you screaming in your sleep and I came in here to see if-"

Before she could finish he had pulled her close to him, taking the candle out of her hands and placing it on the side table. His large strong arms wrapped tightly around her, pressing her against him. Amy's heart beat ferociously from being so close to him, her cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. She could feel him trembling underneath her, still shaken up from his evident nightmare. Hesitantly she placed her arm around him as well, cradling him in her arm.

"It will be okay Erik…" She hushed him as he continued to cry, his tears falling onto her night gown, soaking the shoulder. She rubbed his bare back, her mind racing on trying to figure out what to do. Quietly she began to hum a song to him, one that she had heard her mouth singing a long time ago. Erik quickly caught onto it, and began to sing softly to the both of them, sitting in the dim candle-light.

"Masquerade… paper faces on parade… masquerade…"

"Hide your face… so the world will… never find you…"

And then together that night they sat and sang to each to each other, holding one another.  
"Masquerade…Every face a different shade . . .Masquerade…Look around -there's another mask behind you! Flash of mauve . . .Splash of puce . . .Fool and king . . .Ghoul and goose . . .Green and black . . .Queen and priest . . .Trace of rouge . . .Face of beast…Faces . . .Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round . . .in an inhuman race . . .Eye of gold . . .Thigh of blue . . .True is false . . .Who is who . . .? Curl of lip…Swirl of gown . . .Ace of hearts . . .Face of clown . . .Faces . . .Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light . . .in the sound . . . "


	4. Learn to be Lonely

(Authors note) Finally! I have come up with the fourth chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I was so stumped and clueless as to how to take this story, but finally it came to me. It's still not that great, but it's better than nothing right? Thank you all for the reviews, but i'll have to kindly ask you not to request characters to be put into this story. To put it bluntly, this is my story, not yours, and I have already planned out it's characters. So thank you, but no thank you. Anyways, the disclaimer still holds, I do not own any of the characters from Joel Schumacher's The Phantom Of the Opera, so, enjoy!

The three of them sat together at the table, a plate with eggs sitting in front of them; but Amy and Elizabeth could not eat, for Erik had taken away their appetite. He ate ravenously and without wasting any time. Egg dribbled out of his mouth as the two ladies sat watching him, their mouths gaping slightly. He ate like he'd been raised by monkeys. Finally when he was done he dropped his fork and wiped his face off with a nearby napkin, looking to the two of them with furrowed eyebrows.

"Who is Christine"

The table fell silent, and automatically all eyes went to Erik. He sat frozen in place, his hands hidden underneath the napkin. He knew that some time he would need to explain, but so suddenly had Elizabeth asked the question had thrown him off guard. How did she know her name…? But suddenly his question was answered.

"You moaned her name in your sleep."

Amy gave her sister a swift kick under the table, but Elizabeth just winced and continued to stare blankly in Erik's direction. Sometimes when she looked at him he could swear that she was boring into him, like she was burning into his soul.

"Christine… she was… she was my everything. I loved her… And for a while I thought she loved me as well… But no."

He clenched his fists as he sat, staring at the vase of dieing flowers that sat as the centerpiece of the table. He reached a hand over and with the tips of his fingers he pushed the bloom of the flower upwards to try and make it look alive; but it proved to be rather hard, for it was browning and looking quite ugly.

"She was as beautiful as this flower used to be… shining like a glorious star in the night. She was all I ever wanted…But she left… No, She was TAKEN!-"

He snatched the bloom off of the flower and grinded it in his hands, feeling it breaking in his hand.

"Christine Daae' was stolen from me! From that patron…"

He opened up his hand and the petals fell out of his palm, littering the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and fell silent, and the entire room seemed to ring with the silence.

"Erik… Things like that happen.. It… it's a part of everyday life. I was engaged to a wonderful man before he met… Diana…"

He opened his eyes and looked towards Amy. She was looking away, out the window to watch the people scurry by on their daily business. He couldn't see very well because she was turned away from him, but it looked like there was a glint in her eye that looked like a tear, but she closed her eyes, and he could no longer tell.

"Where did you come from Erik? You look too well taken care of to have lived on the streets"

"It was an opera house… Perhaps you've heard of it? The Opera Populaire'. I was a… singer, there"

He looked up towards the ceiling, avoiding both of their eyes. He knew he was lying, but he didn't care right now so long as it saved his skin and gave him a place to stay, to hide away from the police for a couple of days. But perhaps maybe they thought that he had died in the fire. At this point, anything could be plausible in the eyes of those dim-witted policemen.

"Yes, we have heard of it before. And you say you performed there? Wow… you must be a very experienced singer to be able to get into something like that…"

"When you are blind you tend to listen to things more intently then others normally would because your other senses are sharper since you're missing one…"

Elizabeth said this through slightly gritted teeth. He looked over to her and she was staring blankly past him, but her eyebrows were slanted in a look of anger. Why was she angry all of the sudden? Could she tell that he had been lying? His hands clenched up for a second, but then relaxed after she explained that;

"I could tell that you were a singer, from the musical way you carry your words. Almost kind of like you're humming underneath your breath as you speak."

Her eyebrows came back to their original state and she smiled politely, giving off a clueless look. He smiled to himself and then looked out the window once more into the busy street. The gray clouds that had sinned the sky earlier that morning had began to disappear, letting rays of sunshine filter in through the puffs of vapor. Maybe today would be a better day, one that God would not frown upon because of Erik's sins towards man-kind.

"Pardon me ladies, but I think that I will step outside for a moment since this is such a lovely day…"

He pushed himself away from the table and stood up, pushing the chair back into the table. Amy and Lizzy nodded as he walked towards the door and then in a split second, he was out of it, closing the door behind him. Amy knew that he wouldn't go far… where else would he go? Elizabeth reached her hand over and placed it over Amy's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Amy… your hands, they are cold as ice, what is the matter?"

"It is nothing Liz, do not fret over it alright?"

Amy smiled as she reached her working hand over and rested it on her cheek, brushing her hand across her cheek. Elizabeth sat dumbly in her touch, closing her eyes as she nuzzled her cheek into her hand. Amy stopped smiling and then looked back out the window, wondering if Erik would go farther than he really should. She was really starting to worry about him, worrying if the decision to bring him into their house was a good one or not. She looked back to her sister, Liz staring dumbfounded at the ceiling. She smiled sadly and then rested her elbows on the table, crossing her arms in front of her and then burying her head into her arms.


	5. Darkest Dreams

All day long the three of them sulked around the house, Erik sitting in Amy's bedroom, staring out the window, a look so lost and desperate plastered on his face. His eyes were sunken into his head, and shadows crept across his face, giving him the image of a skull with a masculine body, but even then he looked just like skin and bones. Amy didn't want to point it out, but there was a stench that was becoming quite familiar whenever she passed by her room, and she knew it was Erik. It wasn't a very nice smell either. A mix of sweat, tears, sewage water, and clothes that hadn't been changed in days. Once she tried to convince him to take a bath and allow her to clean his clothes, but he did not move, not even acknowledge her except for a grunt.

Elizabeth sat on their ragged sofa, doing a bit of crocheting, her movements automatic, and she would always stop after a couple of loops and count how many she did. She knew she would never be able to see the things that she made, but she always had the feeling that they came out alright, even if they weren't perfect. At the moment she was working on a blanket that would be used for a baby that their neighbors were about to give birth to. There was no joy in her face, just the blank look she always had, but there was a hint of anger behind it. Amy could not tell why her sister was angry, nor would she dare ask. When her sister got mad, there was no getting it out of her.

Amy on the other hand, had nothing to be sad about. Even though she had a strange, funny smelling man in her house, she was alright, but something was holding her down. Was it the fact that both Erik and Liz seemed to be upset? Or was it because she knew that Erik's heart still belonged to that girl; Christine? She didn't know why, but every time she heard that name, she felt her chest swell up tremendously in anger. She grew furious, wanting to know how she could do something like that to Erik. But every time she shrugged it off, wondering why she even cared about how that man felt.

To occupy herself she began to clean, dusting everything that even looked the slightest bit unclean, and she swept all of the floors except for her own room; She didn't want to disturb Erik. She even changed into her work dress and began to scrub the floors, trying to get scuffs and dents out the best she could.

At around five o'clock Amy started to make dinner, just boiling whatever vegetables they had, and cooking the last bit of chicken they owned. She sighed and then began to think to herself as she started to set the table up for dinner. She'd have to go to the market tomorrow for more food, but who would come and help her carry everything? Certainly not Liz… and the neighbors were too busy with the upcoming arrival of a child. Would Erik be well enough by then to venture out? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure, he was going to clean himself before he went anywhere out in public with her. And with that thought she smiled to herself, going to fetch some hot water for a bath for Mr. Smells in her bedroom. There was no way he was stepping foot in her kitchen without at least smelling like a human.

Half an hour later, Amy dragged a large tub into her bedroom, and Erik turned his head to look at her.

"You silly woman… what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making you take a bath that's what I'm doing. You're making the entire apartment smell like the toiletries, and pretty soon the neighbors will start to complain." Amy smiled softly as she checked to make sure the water was still warm, and she walked over to him, motioning for him to get into the tub.

"Go on, get in… The water will get cold."

"I won't…" 

"Erik, get in or I'll force you in."

"I would love to see that attempt…"

Amy stood there for a moment, her fists clenched as she glared at him. He was making this hard on purpose. She stalked over to him and moved in front of him, starting to undo his shirt. Her cheeks flushed deeply as she undid his shirt with one hand, it finally falling open. She then took him by the arm and tried to pry him off the chair, but he would not come. He just sat like a bump on a log. She pulled even harder and Erik felt himself getting annoyed.

With one sweep he brushed her backwards and into the tub, soaking herself and the floor. The fall was painful as her head knocked against the rim of the tub. She winced and brought her good hand up to the back of her head. She kicked and struggled to get free, but the only way would be to tip the tub over, and she finally did, the warm water pouring onto her floor, dumping her out as well. She coughed and sputtered, putting her hand up to her neck as she looked up at Erik. Suddenly she felt this monster starting to grow inside of her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but it was about to crawl out of her throat and attack him.

"What is your problem!"

Amy stood up with the help of her one arm and she took one of her gloves off and threw it at him. He caught it with a bewildered look on his face, slowly starting to stand up and back away from her. 

"I let you into my house, I feed you, I give you a place to sleep, and THIS is how you repay me! I ONLY WANTED YOU TO TAKE A BATH!" She pointed her finger at him, her hand trembling. Water filtered in around her feet, but she ignored it. She was furious, and she wanted him to know that.

"You smell, you reek, you're filthy, you STINK! No wonder Christine left you!"


End file.
